The inventive concept relates to systems and methods for transmitting and receiving a voltage signal, and more particularly, to a system and a method for transmitting and receiving differential voltage signals having a low voltage difference.
Resistances of metal lines used as transmission channels in chip on glass (COG) environments and capacitances between metal lines and substrates are relatively high. When a signal transmitted and received through a metal line in a COG state is a current signal, the transmission speed of the signal becomes slower as the resistance and capacitance increase. Thus, it is difficult to increase operating frequency of a system for transmitting and receiving a voltage signal in a COG environment. Also, resistance and capacitance in a COG environment cause distortion of transmitted and received signals.